


Erase My Memories

by BirdBoneGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Memory Alteration, POV Castiel, Schmoop, Smut, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBoneGirl/pseuds/BirdBoneGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean (and sometimes Sam) have been sleeping together since forever but Dean asks him to erase their memories every time. </p><p>Cas is getting fed up with the lies and finally snaps when Dean asks the same thing again and sets the record straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erase My Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters. Unbeta'd. I don't know where this came from in my head, but here you go!

“Oh God Cas, where did you learn to do-” there is a pause while Dean gasps, “That!”

Castiel stops himself from answering ‘From, you.’ Literally biting his tongue, though perhaps mostly to steady himself as he plows himself deeper into the man beneath him his hand gripping Dean’s cock and moving in unison with his thrusts. He feels Dean coming unglued beneath him and ups the anti, positioning himself to hit his prostrate at just the right-

Dean bucks back into his body tensing with the orgasm that over takes him. Cas gives himself over to the convulsions of Dean’s climax and comes with a gravelly moan a few moments out of sync, letting Dean down by slowly lightening his grip and speed on his rapidly shrinking member. 

Dean collapses into the bed moaning while Cas slides out of his lover and curls up behind him. They lay there panting for a few minutes, Cas let’s himself be content and even smiles into the man’s hair. 

And then it happens. What always happens. 

“Hey Cas…”

Here it comes. 

“Not that…that wasn’t great…but…”

Why did this happen every single fucking time? The man was insufferable. Cas wished, not for the first time that he had somehow cornered Dean while he had been human. Had made him face what had happened without the convenience of-

“I know it’s stupid, but could we like pretend this never happened. Like we did with Lisa? Make it so-”

Fucking erasing the man’s memory. Castiel gave a disgusted little shiver, tuning out the man’s prattling request. He couldn’t understand how Dean could ask this of him again especially now, after everything that had happened between them. After he had, again seduced him into bed with a look. After dealing with Naomi and her mind control he was less than inclined to alter someone else’s perception. Especially not Dean’s, even if he was asking him to. Funny thing was Dean never asked him to erase his time in hell, or torturing people for hunts or anything like that. No, he only asked him to make it like they were just friends again. As if this was a mistake every fucking time. 

Cas didn’t even realize he had stood up until his foot caught on the corner of the nightstand and he almost knocked the antique lamp to the floor. He caught it and stared at Dean who was now facing him. His face was still flushed pink and he was slick with sweat and come. He was gorgeous, his lips swollen and red, his usually gelled into submission hair sticking out in random little tufts where he had gripped him. 

Cas wasn’t sure what expression he had on his face, but Dean was looking at him weirdly. He felt tears in his eyes. He had never cried as an angel, but that side of him that had been human for all those months reminded him of all the pain. He had cried as a man after all. He had cause to again. 

No, that was pitiful. He was an angel of the lord, sure his grace was stolen, but it didn’t change anything. Even humans had more self respect. He huffed out a little breath of anger, his nostrils flaring his hands on his hips.

Dean lay there, twisted around eyes wide at the display before him, his eyes hesitantly flicking down to look at his naked body fully on display, before coming right back to his face. Dean didn’t like looking at Cas when they had sex. Well too bad. 

“No.” Cas told him in no uncertain terms. “Not again.”

“Okay, okay, it was a stupid ide-” Dean stopped his mouth agape and flipped his body around, swinging his legs off the bed. “Wait, what? What do you mean?”

Now dean looked angry and confused, but Cas just stood a little straighter and pursed his lips. “I said no Dean.”

“That isn’t- What do you mean _again_?” 

Cas looked anywhere but at Dean. He had promised the man he would keep quiet about it. Told him he would lie. He was tired of lies. And he was tired of this one sided relationship crap. He wanted more out of this than random sex that always ended with him being rejected. 

It was time to tell the truth. If it really went badly he could always erase Dean’s memories like the man wanted. Not that he intended too. 

“I am tired of erasing you and Sam’s memories every time we happen to fall in bed together. It is exhausting and a waste of my time and grace,” Cas finally admits to those green eyes and freckles and sweat that makes up Dean Winchester. 

“Wait..wait..” Dean stands up and Cas backs away as he starts to pace. “Me AND Sam-you’ve been sleeping with Sam as well?”

Cas furrowed his brow. “Not by himself…just when he joins us. Sam doesn’t really see me as a,” he put his fingers up and used air quotes, “’fuck buddy’ when it isn’t a group thing. I don’t really understand why.” Those discussions had never been very productive and usually ended up with him erasing their memories. 

Dean’s face was so red he looked like his head might actually explode. However, Cas didn’t see any actual reason his head would explode so he remained unconcerned about that. 

“Sam and you and me?” His voice actually cracked, and her rubbed a hand over his mouth.

“Did you say my name?” Sam asked from the door that they had somehow left open a crack, his head down as he scanned an open folder in his hand as he leaned into the room. Looking up he nearly jumped out of skin seeing Dean and Cas standing off, buck naked and angry. “What the hell?” He asked, turning his back on them in one swift movement.

“Jesus Fucking Christ,” Dean swore soundly grabbing at the messed up sheets on the bed to try and cover himself. “Do you fucking know what this fucking angel just fucking told me?” Dean asked his brother in clipped tones. It was obvious Sam wanted to leave, but he seemed curious now.

“To put on some damned clothes?” Sam asked hopefully, actually covering his eyes with a hands as if turning away wasn’t enough. 

Castiel decided he could speak for himself. This concerned Sam as well after all. “No, I told him about all the times we have had sex and that I feel it is time I stopped erasing your memories about the subject. I am not a magic eraser,” Castiel said evenly picking up his trench coat from the floor, “and forgetting isn’t helpful.” 

“You-” Sam began and he interrupted himself with a chuckle, lowering his hand from his eyes but keeping his back to them. “You two have been having sex and he’s been erasing it from your memory?” Sam’s shoulder moved up and down with his poorly stifled laughter. 

“No Sam, no. Him, me _and you_ have been having sex and he’s been erasing it from both of our memories,” Dean explained succinctly.

The folder in Sam’s hand drops in a flutter of loose paper to the ground as he whips around to face them. Dean had managed to wrap an edge of sheet around his waist, though he was still attached to the bed and Cas had his trench coat on his shoulders, though it hung open.

“What the hell are you talking about Dean?” Sam moved menacingly towards his brother. Castiel felt his body responding to the sight of the brothers glaring at each other and he had to tell himself to calm down. It was hardly the time for that. But of course his body didn’t really care what he wanted as all six feet four inches of the younger Winchester bore down on the slightly shorter and mostly naked, still slick with sweat and come, older Winchester. Really it was the stuff of dreams.

Though Sam really did look like he might kill Dean. Cas crossed the intervening space in three strides and placed two fingers on both of their temples causing them both to stop the shouting match they were having. Then Cas casually broke down the walls in each of their minds that he had erected, willing them to remember. Remember everything. 

The Winchesters fall back as the memories coalesce in their heads. They both looked dazed as if they’ve been hit in the head. Cas feels like smacking both of them for good measure but keeps himself in check. Human emotions warring with Angelic calm. 

“Did we spend an entire week in Cancun and fight a Chupracabra?” Dean finally asks, hands on his knees and breathing heavily. 

“That’s what your dwelling on?” Sam snaps at him. “There are whole months where this was happening… how did you?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I do know how to fix human memories Sam. Lisa and Ben were hardly the first instance of such a procedure.”

Dean looked at him with murder in his eyes at the mention of his former girlfriend. Amazingly he let that drop as more memories crowded into his head for attention. 

“Cas…how many times have you done this?”

“At first it was infrequent, but you would ask me to erase every instance of our sexual encounters. Recently you’ve been on a more one at a time basis. So 27 times total. Though only 15 for Sam.” He adds letting a small apologetic smile pass his lips as he nodded to Sam.

Sam shook his head at this. 

“Also, I never erased your memory unless you explicitly asked. In fact recently I have been trying to talk you out of it.”

“Why did you change your mind this time?”

“I think my time as a human made me finally realize that I too have a say in the matter. My emotions matter too. I don’t like that you two don’t remember all the times we pleasure each other. Besides what if I lose my grace again and can’t fix you. I would be the only one who knew the truth-”

Two sets of arms around him shut him up as Sam and Dean take him into a bear hug. 

Cas stands in the middle of them, wondering what he should do.

“Dammit Cas, if we ever ask something so stupid of you again, just smack us upside the head, okay?” Sam tells him. 

“Yeah, seriously. I was so stupid, I can’t believe-”

Castiel pulls them both in closer effectively shutting Dean up from his self flagellation. 

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam and Cas intone at the same time anyway. They stay that way for a few minutes. 

“Dean,” Cas finally breaks the silence.

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean asks, letting go of his grip around him slightly. 

“I can’t help but notice that Sam is wearing too many clothes.” 

They have Sam disrobed in the time it takes them all to stop laughing and they don’t leave Dean’s room until well past mid-morning the next day.


End file.
